


The Emperor Walks Alone

by Catw00man



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Community: fma_fic_contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catw00man/pseuds/Catw00man
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long after he's become Emperor, Ling continues to be haunted by a voice from the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Emperor Walks Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Ok...I have more than a little love for this idea and one of these days I'm going to have to do something longer with it. Ling was totally a character that didn't grab me until he became Greed!Ling, but now I absolutely love the guy.
> 
> Written for the [fma_fic_contest](http://fma-fic-contest.livejournal.com) where it took 3rd place for the prompt: _Survivor’s Guilt_  
> 

  


  
The Imperial grounds are filled with the sounds of laughter and a merriment that’s been a long time in coming to the royal palace. In years past commoners were never allowed this far into the Emperor’s home. But now children roam the magnificent hanging gardens and street vendors from all clans and all parts of Xing fill the courtyard to share their wares with many who have never seen them before. It’s taken nearly seven years for this celebration to come about, but as Ling surveys the jubilation that will continue well on into the night and the next week he knows it was all worth it.

But it doesn’t mean he has to like the cost.

His hands curl over the edge of the balcony and he feels the same pang in his heart he’s felt ever since his dreams of a unified nation began to be realized. It took a lot more than just becoming Emperor and he has no doubt a certain someone would have known that long before he did. There’s not a day that goes by that he doesn’t think of him.

_You know, it's not quite as ideal as being King of the World, but I could make do with Emperor of Xing._

Ling closes his eyes and the sounds of celebration beneath him fade away. He can still hear that voice deep inside him and he wishes it were real and not a memory. He never dreamed he’d be affected this much, but it turns out sharing your mind, body and even soul with another leaves an impact that doesn’t fade away.

“My Lord, are you ill?”

Ling blinks his eyes open and pushes down the inner pain he’s revealed to no one, not even his wife or his most trusted guard. He shakes his head and stands straighter, taking on the full countenance of the Emperor of Xing. “No, I’m fine. Did you need something, Lan Fan?”

He glimpses her nod from the corner of his eye and wonders how much of his words she believes. “Yes, my Lord. The dances will begin soon and the feast. You and the Empress will be expected….”

“We’ll be ready. Thank you.” She doesn’t leave, as he expects, and he turns his head to look at her. Lan Fan knows him far too well from their travels together and he’s considered sharing his secret with her. But an Emperor must be able to stand alone. He smiles at her and the tension on her face relaxes a little. “I’m alright. Just preparing for the long night.”

That seems to quell her concern and she nods. “Very well, my Lord. I’ll return for you soon.”

Ling turns to observe his people again and he wonders how it would have been if he _didn’t_ have to do this alone. If he could have only held on longer, fought harder….

_You won't even need me anymore, kid._

Ling shakes his head. 

“You couldn’t have been more wrong, Greed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and concrit are always loved and appreciated. :-)


End file.
